An area of on-going research is the development of safer and effective methods for reducing or eliminating pain using transdermal analgesic formulations. While many of the currently available analgesic formulations reduce pain to some degree, there is, nonetheless, a continued interest in identifying new formulations which provide longer lasting pain relief in a short period of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safe topical composition that provides effective pain relief in a sufficiently short period of time, and also treats fatigue, and accelerates wound healing. Further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the descriptions herein.